


chaos, chaos, in my heart

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Genderfluid Shirogane Tsumugi, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru-centric, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Nanami Chiaki, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Ouma Kokichi-centric, Ouma not Oma, Overall Chaos, Partners in Crime to Lovers?, She/They for Ikusaba Mukuro, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Celestia Ludenberg, Trans Harukawa Maki, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Kirigiri Kyouko, Trans Kuwata Leon, Trans Mitarai Ryota, Trans Naegi Makoto, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Will Add as I go, chiaki is Trying Their Best, everyone is poly, oh and, oh yeah, rarepairs, so fucking many help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: “Vita non est vivere sed valere vita est”-“There is more to life than merely living”Izuru Kamukura is bored. Having every talent isn’t exactly the most interesting way to live life, and he thinks he’ll be bored forever.That is, until the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles brings in its 53rd class.-Kokichi Ouma isn’t looking forward to his first year at the Ultimate Academy. His classmates seem boring, his family is boring, and the entire world is so goddamn boring.That is, until he quite literally runs into Izuru Kamukura.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Enoshima Junko/Getting Hit By A Bus, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki/Soda Kazuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi, Kirigiri Kyouko/Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Mitarai Ryota/Naegi Makoto (one-sided?), Naegi Makoto/Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon/Owada Mondo/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Nanami Chiaki & Kamukura Izuru, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Yamada Hifumi/idk hentai i guess, jesus here come the makoto ships
Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	chaos, chaos, in my heart

_ Tap. _

_ Click. _

_ Tap. _

_ Click. _

The repeated cycle of noise was only broken every so often by the squeaking of pencil erasers on paper and whispering between an already friendly duo of girls. Kokichi clicked his pen once, twice, thrice, bringing it closer to the ear of the poor kid in front of him with each click. The boy in question twitched, like he’d whip around and slap him at any given time. Good. That wouldn’t be boring at all. 

“Can the kid in the back stop with the pen clicking before I get violent?” some girl in the second row snapped. Her hair was in two long ponytails flowing down her back, and if looks could kill Kokichi would be long gone. He smirked, twirling the pen between his fingers and clicking it one final time before returning to the student survey he was working on.

They’d only been in school about an hour and a half, and Kokichi was already bored as all hell. His classmates were stuck-up and didn’t appreciate his attempts to make school not-boring, and his teacher was clearly a pushover just here to appease his husband, the headmaster. 

Why Kokichi had gotten tossed in “bootleg Hope’s Peak” as the blue-haired girl(?) had put it was beyond him; he was the most interesting person here, and he deserved better in his own humble opinion. Then again, if these losers weren’t gonna spice it up, he would do it for them. 

Soon. He needed a game plan first, of course. What kind of idiot tried to spice things up without a plan?

And so, back to the paper he went, scrawling ideas on plain lined paper.

_ Tap. _

_ Click. _

_ Tap. _

_ Click. _

The pen began its musical performance again, music only to the ears of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. To everyone else, he imagined it was like nails on a chalkboard. The very thought made him grin evilly.  _ Good. _

The bell rang and instantly all sixteen students gathered their things and rushed out to the front of the building for their free period. Kokichi knew some would use the time to work on their talents, but he intended to work on his ultimate plan. First, he’d need a partner in crime to work with, and none of these nerds would suffice, from what he’d seen. In a worst case scenario maybe the horny blonde girl could work, but he needed more than that. He needed pizzazz, spice. He needed...not boring.

A genius idea didn’t take long to reach Kokichi’s brain, and he whipped out his laptop, crouching behind a tree in the courtyard. Opening up a new document, he cracked his knuckles and got to work.

_ Kayayday: Piano girl. Seems kinda stuck-up. Can’t be trusted. _

_ Anime looking guy: Cute. Not sure what his talent is, and he seems kinda low-key. Not exactly what I’m looking for, but not out of the question either. _

_ Space guy:  _ **_Avoid at all costs._ **

_ Serial killer looking brunette girl: Again, avoid for evil plan purposes as well as the actual execution of said plans. I think she might be plotting to kill me. Further investigation needed. _

_ Horny blonde chick: Maybe? She doesn’t seem to like me and is really easy to insult, but her talent could be an asset. _

_ Robocop: Nah. He’s a robot, next question. Also, he hates my guts, though it’s no loss. _

_ Maid girl: Seems like too much of a responsible mom-friend type*. _

_ Short kid: No. _

_ Loud aikido bitch: Hates men. Also, she tried to punt me across the room, so no. _

_ The satanist art kid: Maybe. A bit too spunky for my liking, but the cult part is pretty cool. _

_ Short redhead: Further investigations required, as she slept through most of first period. _

_ Giant fucking green haired guy: Too gentle and no balls.  _

_ That anthropologist: Mysterious, and has a weird vibe. I like him, but maybe not the best person to help me. _

_ Cosplayer: They don’t like me as of now, but seems impressionable. Dating the satanist, apparently. _

_ Welcome to the black parade: Not sure. Further info needed. _

_ *Play to your strengths here. You’ve got a baby face. Use it. _

Satisfied with his results, Kokichi shut his laptop just as someone walked by his tree. He didn’t bother looking to see who it was; it was probably somebody boring.

Whatever. He didn’t need them, anyway. What he needed was a partner in crime. And so far, nobody exactly fit the bill. 

Sighing, he stood up, brushed himself off, and started off towards the emo boy.

There was work to be done, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> all the chapters won't be this short i swear
> 
> tumblr, instagram, and wattpad- leon_kinda_sus


End file.
